Stupid Mario Bros
by Xi-Chan PWNS
Summary: Mario and luigi are stuck: in the Real world! But now bowser wants them back and they don't wanna leave! what crazy antics will ensure? what adventures will take place? Find out in STUPID MARIOS BRO! inspired by the youtube vids.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Stupid Mario Bros

by XI-Chan Pwns

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the marios Bros or anything like that just the story.

And credit to Richalvarez for the plot

I also made some extra stuff so the plot would flow along with it

* * *

Chapter one: Just another day...

It was a a serene morning when the Mario Bros approached their respected place at the mailbox. Though Mario wasn't too eager to go check for mail,since only getting junk mail almost every day, Luigi had insisted that they should. So together they amble towards it. To Mario's surprise, there was actually a small letter inside instead a bunch of unsolicited mail. It was wrapped in a red velvet color with a small yellow star on the front. Indicating that this was indeed from the Mushroom Kingdom.

Not too long ago, mario and luigi had left the charismatic place to get away from all the disorder and madness of saving princesses, defeating horrid monsters, and more importantly, getting away from Bowser. That monsterous king koopa was the main reason Mario wanted a break from their world and had decided it was time for a good long vacation. Luigi couldn't deny his brother's decision and happily went along with him. They traveled far and reached the real world where they were peacefully enjoying themselves. Not worrying one bit about how their world was progressing. Everything was perfect.

That is ...until today.

"whose the letter from mario?" luigi asked, wiping dust off his shirt from walking on the dirt road near their vacation home. Mario looked cautiously at velvet letter before quickly opening it . Taking a quick look at the name, he rolled his eyes. Yet another letter from that bothersome king koopa. "Great, he replied " We got ourselves another stupid letter from Bowser. What does he want now?" They silently read the letter:

**BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA, MARIO IT IS I BOWSER! YOUR POWERFUL AND INCREDIBLY AWESOME NEMESIS.**

**AND YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT? I JUST KIDNAPPED PEACH AND TOOK OVER THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM IN JUST ONE DAY!**

**AIN'T THAT SOMETHING?**

**BUT ANYWAYS, THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME! BWAHAHAHAHA! YOU STUPID LOSERS ARE NOTHING AGAINST MY AWESOMENESS. **

**I AM BOWSER! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. -BOWSER**

After having reading the absurd letter, Mario quickly scruched it up in his fists, obviously irritated. " I can't believe this." he asserted. "I know right? I mean we were only gone for like a week!" luigi added. Mario shook his head " it's not just that luigi, it's something more important. Peach has gotten kidnapped AGAIN! THAT'S LIKE THE ELEVENTH FREAKIN TIME NOW!" He briskly thows the letter on the ground with a grunt.

Luigi crossed his arms, a confused look plastered on his face. " well that just wonderful And here I thought something like this would never happened." Mario signed, rubbing the back of his head in distemper. "It's like every time we take off days, her and her naive state of a kingdom just can't handle themselves! Always in trouble and can't defend themselves like real kingdoms should." He glared down at the crumpled up paper below his feet. " We're just plumbers peach, we can't save you all the time y,know?

Luigi felt for his brother. He knew that his bro loved peach but he also knew that having to save her all the time was somethings a pain in the ass." So what do you suppose we do mario? he asked his provoked brother. " D-do we go back? Or do we stay? Their eyes met and finally mario came up with a idea. "let's a go look for some Super Mushrooms!" Luigi beamed, "okie-dokie!" and the two ran off towards a small park not too far from the road.

* * *

The Mario Bros took a small stroll through the park . Upon reaching a alpine tree. the two searched around for the abnormal musshies marios had spoke of. " i think there's some over here by this tree mario!" luigi exclaimed. Mario quickly followed behind his brother, searching carefully for around it. It wasn't long before a excruciating laugh came from behind them.

"Weh weh weh! who do we have here? If itsn't the stupid mario and his idiot green brother." Mario and luigi spun around to see a rounded looking character: Wario. He stood with his large arms crossed, yellow shirt with blue overralls that were almost alike from mario and luigi's. A ridiculous smirk plastered upon his face glaring fiercely at the plumbers. Mario stood up,returning the glare." well if it isn't a son of a goomba Wario" he replied. "what do you want now?'

Wario scoffed, "just seeing what you deadbeats were up to. but I guess even you two can be boring. Weh weeh!" "Oh really? luigi replied, and what's Bowser sent you here for?" Wario raised a eyebrow in surprise. "heh Funny you should ask. If you really must know, Bowser has personally asked me to bring you two wannabe heroes home. tsk don't know why though. But since im his right-hand man, I'll do whatever that big ol' Koopa wants."

Mario stood in choler, There was no way in hell he was going back. not now and not any time soon. " NO no way am I going back to that troublesome kingdom just so that ignorent princess can get her ass captured once again! I won't have it." Luigi shook his head in agreement, he wasn't going anywhere either. Wario stare in atonishment at how the two defended their freedom. This was definetly not going to be easy. But he knew how to tie them over. " y,know you two look uh...a little cold just standing there. Maybe it would be better if we just uh y,know maybe... talk this over inside? I mean it's freezing out here.." The plumber bros exchanged looks of confusion but push it aside and followed wario anyway. '_Whatever he's trying to do, we better keep our guard up. whose knows what gonna happen' _mario thought,as he cautionsly pursued his brother and wario inside.

* * *

"Sooo whatcha call us in for wario?" luigi asked,taking a seat on a nearby couch. The room was abit comfy and had some space, books and knick-knacks of all kinds surrounding. Mario took a seat apart from luigi, eyeballing wario with complete discretion. He never really trusted Wario as much, but then again who did? He was indeed a greedy pete and never really was very bright, but he did had strength and power. That power that was given to him by Bowser. "Its't it obvious? I'm here to take you dilweeds back. Bowser's orders require me to bring back you two from the real world back to ours with no exceptions."He chuckled, Course refusal to come back with me will heh end in some bitter punishment." he grinned from ear to ear. Luigi gulped at the last sentence, punishment? that didn't sound fun. Mario didn't change his reaction, infact his glare became more serious " I'm not going anywhere. i'm staying here besides it's only been one week of vacat-"

'OH FOR GOD SAKE YOU DON'T NEED A FREAKIN VACATION!" wario cried, Honestly, you two have been gone for long enough! You've both been gone for far too long and it's time to wrap this up and come home!" he gave a frustrated look. Mario smirked, " Y,know wario I noticed a pattern in this little quarrel, It seems that every fucking time I try to take a vacation off and get away from the craziness I go through each fucking day my in world, there's always that one douche bag that comes alongs and just screwed it up and then just walks away like nothing happened. And it's seems to me that this day has finally come." Wario was extremely livid, his face a bright red from the insult. How dare this little prick.." he thought, fists clenched and ready for combat. But then his expression changed to a somewhat happy looking one with a deranged smile overlaying his face. "Hmph he said that you would say something like that. So he told me that if you did have the nerve to refuse, then I would have no choice.." he began to slowly stand while glaring down into the blue irises of mario's eyes."I'm afraid i'm going to have to fight you both in order bring you back!" And with that he brought down his fists and made for a punch to mario's face. But he quickly dodged it. Luigi was the first to jump up and swiftly brought up his legs and forcibly kicked wario hard in his gut. Wario screamed out in agony, falling stiff to the ground. Mario quickly grabbed his brother and bolted out of the house before wario could catch up to them.

Wario winced at the sudden attack he had just recieved. He gritted his teeth firmly. "You may have gotten away this time mario bros, but I'll be back and I will get you.

**Wehehehehehhehehehheheh!"**

* * *

Mario panted blatantly, bustling through the grass towards their home. Luigi was but inches behind him, running at tremedous speed. Once approaching their home, they stopped abruptly to catch their breath. Mario cautiously looked around their surroundings, Hoping a certain yellow-overalled bastard hadn't followed behind them. When it seemed that no one had pursued them, he signed in relief. he glanced at luigi,his auburn hair clinging to his forehead from sweat. "That was a close one wasn't it"? Luigi looked up and smiled,"yeah.. it...sure was." They let out a small laugh and slowly stood up. "So what should we do now? I mean what if wario finds us-...""He won't ...', repiled mario. 'besides we'll be fine as long as we keep low for a bit. For now let's just go play some Mario Kart.."Luigi nodded and the both went inside.

Unaware of the great adventure that is yet to come...

* * *

HUzzah!

I fininshed the first chapter, Thanks to Reno for being sucha great help.

Lovable guy...

WEll that's how the bushels roll and something along those lines..

TEE HEE! XD

- Xi-Chan


	2. Chapter 2 the split

Stupid Mario Bros

Story by XI-Chan Pwns

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the marios Bros or anything like that just the story.

And credit to Richalvarez on the plot

This the second chappie for this fanfic and boy do I feel motivated! It's really been a while I mean REALLY been a while. but Imma back and ready! ready to take on the world with my dear Senpai! lol but

* * *

Chapter Two-

The brothers had woken early in the morning, after a night of Mario Kart and serious partying( Don't ask about that part..). Mario had never felt so groggy before. His eyes were dazed over and had even refused to go to the mailbox with luigi. He really didn't care if luigi went by himself or not, he just wanted sleep. But persisted as luigi is, he just wouldn't let his brother slouch around. So mario didn't have much choice and dragged along anyway. "Come on luigi, can't we just skip the mailbox today? Mario whined, dragging his feet behind his incessant brother. " but there could be something important in there y,know like yesterday."

Mario rolled his eyes. Yesterday was a day his wanted not to be reminded of, especially since after the incident with that yellow overalled little po boy. They had finally reached the mailbox and sure enough, there was indeed another letter. From the Kingdom." See? I knew we'd get important." Mario scowled and pick up the letter. Upon opening it, his eyes rested on the name of the sender: Bowser. 'Again? he thought and silently read it:

**HEH H-HEY GUYS.. WASSUP?**

**UH I NOTICED THAT YOU BOTH NEVER RESPONDED TO MY FIRST LETTER**

**AND UHH WELL IT'S GETTING PRETTY BORING HERE WITH **

**YOU BOTH GONE AND ALL.. SOOO**

**IM HOPING TO SEE YOU GUYS AGAIN SOON.**

**PROBABLY..**

**PEACE OUT -BOWSER**

Mario stared bewildered at the letter. Was that big koopa actually being serious? Or was he just playing around? Either way, they weren't going back. Not any time soon. Luigi gave a calm look of interest."well what did it say?" Mario signed and passed the letter down towards him. " He's getting bored again. Like every time we aren't around, he always has nothing to do with his life. Y,know like "missing us" or something like that"

"But what about peach? she's still trapped in the kingdom with him. Don't you think we should go save her? Luigi asked. He was still concern about the blond woman. Hoping that nothing horrible had happened to her. "Don't count on it.." was all mario replied before walking back to their home.

* * *

"Grrrr I almost had you there!"

"Ha! you have failed once again at how awesome i rocked at this game!"

"Hehe not for long!"

"AAAAAUGH WHAT THE FIZZLE!"

"Ha that's what happens mario!"

The two were engaged in in a little game of Mario Tennis. The two pushed and shoved at one another, in effort of distracting the other. Shouting viciously over each other. it wasn't long until mario made the final shot while luigi screamed in defeat. " Ha I win! I 'm ma winner!" mario hollered, rubbing in his little victory in his beaten brother's face with glee. Who didn't look very elated at his defeat. " Man mario, you beat me again." he said

" I know right? I'm da best!, mario replied, It was soo easy. I mean really."

"but I don't understand. How come I can't win? Luigi asked, Mario gave a rhetoric look.

"well I guess some people are just born with it, while others are just forced with. But uh in you case, You just uh how should i say it... flat-out suck?" He replied. Luigi's mouth drop open at the comparison his brother made between each other. He almost couldn't believe his brother was just dissing him and in front of him too! "WHAT! wailed luigi, why that's preposterous I not just gonna sit here and listen to this...this... this outrage!" He quickly stood up and stare icily at his brother. " You have better take that back or i'll-

"Or you'll what? Mario jestered, I'll never take that back! Never!" He slouch back more into the couch and crossed his arms in a imposed manner. 'besides you're nothing without me anyway."

That was it. Luigi had heard enough. " Well if that's how you feel, then I'm leaving!" he shouted, and amble unward to the door. Mario sat baffled, " well FINE! Go on leave! I don't need you anyway!" he shot back, without and second thought. and before long Luigi was gone.

R&R

Please and thanks

-Xi-Chan XP

* * *

Luigi ran angerily through the hallway, frustrated with the fact that even his own brother didn't adknowledge of all people, his own brother. It bother him to no end. But the more he thought about it, the more anger he felt about him Mario. "That cocky egoheaded little conceited misbegotten son of a goomba! who does he think he is? Always taking me for granted and always taking the glory like he's some superstar. He's nothing without me!" he disputed, kicking a small table nearby. He wanted to get away from mario, to get away from the trouble. to get away from...here. As he walked towards the small bedroom at the end of the hall, he starting thinking. That maybe he should have tooken wario's offer. To go home and leave the real world to the place where they belong. He thought of reconsidering about ever going to the real world with his brother. For ever agreeing on going on some stupid vacation that they probably didn't need anyway. But he didn't want to leave mario by himself he cared for him, much like a bro. But now that all changed.

He finally reached the bedroom and gave a tired sigh. Maybe a nice little nap might help him and gets stuff off his mind. Yeah that's sounds good. so he quietly grabbed the knob and strode on end. Only to meet a deadly surpise.

At the edge of the bedroom wario sat, legs crossed and a grin that could resemble that of the cheshire cat, staring studying luigi with carefullness.

"well look who decided to show up. Mr green himself Luigi."


	3. Chapter 3 Luigi's parting

Stupid Mario Bros

Story by XI-Chan Pwns

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the marios Bros or anything like that just the story.

And credit to Richalvarez -

Ya'll know the drill this ain't new :P

* * *

Chapter 3-

Luigi stared baffled and wide-eyed with fear. How did the heck did wario find his way here? Did he follow or somwhow knew we were here? Luigi racked his brain for any clues or signs that could have gave their location away. "How- how did you find this place wario?" he asked, a little shaken. Not really willing to know the answer.

Wario rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here you take you back. What else?" he took something black out of his pocket that luigi couldn't see very well. But could tell that it wasn't something he wanted to look anymore into. Wario rolled up his sleeves, putting on the black gloves he normally used for fighting. Which he hoped he didn't need for seeing it was just luigi. But just to be safe..

"I see that mario isn't here to protect you, how unclever of him, he chuckled,cracking his knuckles. " This just make my job a whole like easier."He stood grinning madly at luigi, slowly approaching him and ready to fight.

Luigi stood calmly as wario approach him. He wasn't afraid of him, but certainly did not want to start a fight either. He had to come up with something and fast. Just as wario was about to put up his fists, it occured to him. The reason he came here and the reason he wanted to get away for a while. It was with the arguement with mario. How That ungrateful imbecile said he didn't need him. How he was nothing without him. It made him sck just to think about it. And so came the perfect Idea.

"y,know what wario? that's a fine with me! I'm willing to leave this place." he replied. Wario stopped and stared dumbfonded at the response luigi had just said. Did he just agree with me? He actually wants to go home? He narrowed his eyes in supiscion.

"why? I thought you didn't want to leave?" he said, Luigi nodded " I know I didn't."

"So why change your mind now? He asked, Crossing his arms. He wasn't believeing this for minute.

"Well I'm just tired of mario taking all the credit and glory for himself never giving me any of it! It's just not right!" Luigi asserted. Wario furrowed his brows and grinned softly. 'so they got into a fight huh? perfect. ' he thought.

"I see, so you gonna come with me then instead of your dimwitted brother?" Wario looked closely into the other with interested eyes. The grin never leaving his face.

"That's right. I'm coming."

"well then that's settled it" Wario returned, standing up and shaking hands with the green plumber with a bigger toothy grin. ' this is gonna be alot easier then I thought. heh one down, one to go.' he thought evily " let's leave luigi. We best be off now right?"

WEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEH!

* * *

Mario sat fatigued at the insipid game he played and won for the 50th time now. Obviously bored out of his mind. He was in need of someone to come and atleast give him some fun.

But with luigi gone, there wasn't really anyone around to do that. He sighed heavily and suddnely felt bad about the fight he and luigi had. he felt that what he said somehow offended his brother. Making him feel guilty. He hated to say it but, he really did miss him. he and luigi had been together since childhood. never separate always together.

All the memories he had with Luigi were all fun and micheivious as always. From when they were babies to when they grew out their first mustache and eventually shaving it off for the first time Mario actually felt alone. Something he hadn't felt in years It was something new he hadn't experienced before like being without his brother made him incomplete. incomplete to the point where just could'nt take it anymore. he needed him back.

He needed his bro back.

His luigi back...

He just needed know how.

* * *

This part was real short. To be honest I didn't really fell like writing alot for this chapter so I section it abit.

but yeah you know '

R&R and all that good stuff...

-Xi-Chan


	4. Chapter 4 Back again

Stupid Mario Bros

Story by XI-Chan Pwns

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the marios Bros or anything like that just the story.

And credit to Richalvarez

the fourth chappie to the Stupid mario bros Yea Im soo glad! and tires at the same time...

been up all night and -sigh- tired.

* * *

Wario couldn't take it anymore. He had been with Luigi all day, and the green plumber had been nothing but a nuisance to him. Asking all kinds of questions.

"Hey wario can I do this?"

"Hey wario wanna play some mario kart?"

"Hey wario, what's a fender bender?"

Wario just couldn't take it. It was enough to make him strangle and murder him if he wanted to. But he didn't really want to face Bowser's wrath for killing off one of the plumbers that he was supposed to bring home. But Luigi was really trying his patience. If he had to listen to another word that green -overalled imbecile had to say, he probably lose it.

Luigi skipped gleefully behind Wario, unaware of the irritation in the large one's eyes. It had a been a half hour since he and Wario had left for the mushroom kingdom. He really hope that Wario would open up a little to him now that they were off. And with Mario out of his way, He was free to do as he please.

" Hey wario, you wanna play some mario kart? I know some-

"NO, I don't like moving vehicles.

"Oh well, how about some tennis I could show you some-

"NO, Way too much excercise. I don't like it."

"Soccer?"

" NO, I'm horrible at kicking and too lazy to move around that much to push a ball to some stupid goal."

"Well how about-

"GRRRR, Wario grunted and threw his arms unto Luigi's shoulders in total choler. "Look, would it kill to Shut up for Freaking five minutes? I don't want to play stupid mario kart, I don't wanna play stupid tennis, I don't wanna play Stupid soccer, So what the freak do you think that I want. Hm? Ever thought of that? He questioned, with menacing look. Luigi whimper softly at the rough attack on his shoulders. He stared weary-eyed at the distempered plump face of wario.

"We-well I just thought that maybe you would want to do something before we go off to the mushroom kingdom. Y,know like something fun? Wario gritted his teeth and shoved Luigi against a wall. Making Luigi groaned in hurt, staring wide-eyed and petrified. Wario chuckled and lean towards Luigi, inches away from his face. " You have been nothing but a nuisance to me all day! I can't even concentrate without you blabbering about what you wanna do! It's annoying and driving me crazy!

Luig stared dumbfonded, not really understanding Wario's words." I don't get. What are you trying to say?"

Wario growled and pushed luigi away." Why don't you just run off to mario. I'm sure he's missing you by now. He has to.'

"Well he doesn't!, Luigi snapped, He never has and probably never will. That's pretty much why I left. Cuz he doesn't care." Wario stood confused but then mentally slapped had totally forgotten why he was with him in the first place, it was the fight with mario of course. Why didn't he see it before? "Of course, your brother.. How could I forget?", rolling his eyes.

"Forget what? You're not telling me everything. I don't understand." Luigi questioned. He wasn't sure what wario was going on about. But could tell he was getting irritated by the minute. "Auugh Look just go back to your dimwitted bro okay! I'm tired of you hanging around now. It's wrecking my senses. Can't even think straight!" Wario cried. God is this what your brother has to go through each day, it's no wonder". Luigi had never felt so hurt before. First mario and now wario didn't care for him. He felt broken and somewhat unwanted. He stood up and gave an icy glare at Wario. "FINE THEN I GUESS I'LL LEAVE! IF YOU WANT ME TO GO BACK, THE I WILL! NOT LIKE I WANTED TO GO HOME ANYWAY!" He screamed. He bloted away and ran far in search of mario.

"Fine then, good riddance to ya! I still get you and your brother. one way or another!"

"JUST YOU WAIT!"

WEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEH!

* * *

Mario felt relieved at the fact that his brother had decided to come back to him. HIs quickly realized how important luigi was to him and without luigi, there wouldn't be "mario bros". The two were happily walking to the mailbox. mario pocked one of his fingers to feel any sort of new mail inside and sure enough, a another letter was prompted neatly against the walls of the mailbox. he cafefully pulls it out, looking at the red paper with a golden star placed on top. Another letter from the kingdom.

"Looks like we got ourselves another letter from bowser. What a surpise.." mario groaned. he handend the letter case to luigi and began reading:

**UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH UM**

**ARE YOU GUYS LIKE STILL ALIVE OR SOMETHING?**

**CUZ IT'S BEEN TWO DAYS NOW AND I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU**

**OR EVEN SEEN YOU FOR THAT MATTER BUT UH**

**THIS AIN'T COOL Y,KNOW AND**

**NOT TO SOUND GAY OR ANYTHING BUT...**

**I MISS YOU GUYS**

**AND UHHHH**

**CALL ME! 333**

**- BOWSER**

Mario stared repulsed at the last part of the letter. He briskly threw the letter away and rubbed at his temples in disgust. "That's it! That's it! I've just about lost all little respect I had with that Over-growed Man-turtle-dinosaur-or whatever the freak is he?" he exclaimed. Luigi shook his head in approval but then wondered. If Bowser wanted to see then so badly, why not go see him for a just a little bit? Even though his brother would probably say that was out of the question, it was worth a try right?"Well mario, can't we just go back for just a little bit? I mean what about Yoshi and Peach?" Mario rolled his eyes. " I told you Luigi, Yoshi's a big boy now. he can feed himself and Peach? She uh will have to wait." he said. Luigi didn't think well about it but went along it. Mario quickly grabbed his brother's arm and took him home to watch the trilogy of Lord and the Rings.

"Come on Luigi lets just chill for today.."

"alright Mario"

* * *

R&R

it you want ...

I don't really mind.

:)


	5. Chapter 5 Wario's letter

Stupid Mario Bros

Story by XI-Chan Pwns

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the Mario Bros or anything like that just the story. And credit to Richalvarez for the plot

Hello again Tiz Xi-Chan again and welcome back to another chapter of Stupid Mario Bros. I just finished the fourth one and onto the fifth. One thing that really gets me motivated to write is rain. Rain is something I love dearly. it helps me sleep, I love to dance in it, and It motivates me to write too. Ain't that something? XD.

* * *

Chapter Five-

Wario strode quietly to the mailbox. He hadn't been getting mail since he first came here. Which he found quite queer. He was just as popular as Mario and them, so Where was the fan mail, the love and adornment of people sending stuff to him? He opened it box to find a small red letter sitting neatly inside. He quickly pulls it out, noticing a bright yellow star on front. He furrowed his brows. A letter from the Mushroom Kingdom, That's weird...what could they be sending him a letter for? He stares anxiously at the red paper and opens it. Upon opening, he eyes dart to the name of the sender: Bowser. He gulped, sweat rushing from his pores. A letter from his boss Bowser meant either trouble or something important. He really hoped it was something important and so he began reading:

**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**WARIO! YOU LITTLE IDIOT!**

**WHY HAVEN'T YOU CAUGHT THE MARIO BROS YET**

**IT'S BEEN TWO FREAKING DAYS**

**TWO FREAKING DAYS!**

**I WANTED THEM BACK AT THE KINGDOM DAYS AGO**

**SO WHAT'S GOING ON?**

**YOUR NOT SLACKING OFF ARE YOU?**

**CUZ IF YOU ARE IT'S GONNA BE YOU BUTT YOU HEAR ME!**

**AND TO MAKE SURE YOUR NOT, I'M SENDING YOU ANOTHER MAN TO HELP YOU**

**HOPEFULLY HE'LL HELP YOU GET THE JOB DONE!**

**ALRIGHT?, SO GET IT DONE!**

**-BOWSER**

Wario was furious. How dare that Giant Koopa tell him what's to be done. He knows what to do, why remind him? Then has the nerve to call him a slacker. He wasn't slacking! he was just taking a break was all nothing else. And now he sending him some new guy to help him bring the Mario Bros back? What the hell was that Koopa thinking? He threw the letter aside and storm away in choler. " I don't need another idiot helping me get the job done , I work alone!" he screamed he crossed his arms

"I'll just have some stupid moron following around anyway weheh." Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him, the sound of rough leather making their way towards him. A small chuckle whispering through moist lips as Wario turns around to meet a familiar face. Wario eyes widen with disbelief. He gave a harden glare at the man before him.

"You." he murmered..

"heh it's good to see you again..Wario.."

A/N:(*Gasp* What could this mean? :o)

* * *

*Meanwhile*

"And that's how long it took me to clean up that that bathroom." Mario said as he walked towards the sidewalk near the street. "wow three hours? that's must've been one huge mess huh?, Luigi replied. Mario nodded" It was, remember Luigi, never share of room with Donkey Kong. That big ape pees everywhere and gets his dirty hair all over the toilet and floors. Not to mention the Horrid smell. " I see,Luigi said. " So what do you want to do today?"

"Hmm how about some good ol soccer?"

"sounds goods lets a goooo!"

The two roam off to a barren field, preparing themselves for the ready soccer game that was about to start. "You think you'll win this? heh not a chance.

"Ha you'll see mario! I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

Luigi then kicked the ball, swiftly going around his persistent brother. Towards him before tripping Luigi over. Luigi fell forward, but manage to push himself up and chase after mario at full speed. But was too late as Mario speeded towards the goalie. With one swift kick, The ball wennt flying over and into the goal. Luigi had just showed up, defeated once again by his fellow plumber. "OH NOES!" he screamed and pouted sadly. Mario dance around in glee. " Ha! In your face Luigi! I have defeated you once again! YOU SUCK WOOHOOOOOOO!"

Luigi felt horrible and turned around in shame. He was about to walk off and sulk, When he noticed something walking towards their direction. He squinted his eyes to get a better look,before a shock of horror crossed his face.

It was Wario and he had someone with him...

* * *

This has been reall short. But I wanted to put this event into parts. Just to segment it up abit. there will probably be more parts like this in later chapters like this.

R&R and all that good stuff.

- Xi-Chan PWNS


	6. Chapter 6 Waluigi

Stupid Mario Bros

Story by XI-Chan Pwns

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the marios Bros or anything like that just the story. And credit to Richalvarez for the plot.

Hello again and welcome to another chapter of Stupid mario Bros. here we are going into an important fight scene between The mario bros and wario plus the new guy.. but who is he? Lets find out! :D

* * *

"M-MMMMario! Mario! Look! look! It's Wario and he's appears to be with some one! yelled Luigi, as he yanked his brother in the other direction. Mario glanced over in the direction his brother was pointing in and sure enough there he was Wario. But who was the guy with him? And what did he want this time?

Wario walked closer to them, a michevious look overlaying his face and a small chuckle porturing from his lips. They weren't getting away this time. Not with the help of of his new ally they won't. "Good to see you two again..Mario and Luigi." He smirked. Mario tilted his head, This was getting confusing. " Wario who's that guy? The one next to you?, he asked.

"You shouldn't be worried about him so much, you should be more worried about getting back to the Mushroom Kingdom for Bowser weh heh heh." he replied, obiviously ignoring Mario question. Mario gritted his teeth," you didn't answer my question. Stop babbering on about taking us back! Now I want to know.. Who is this guy with you?

Wario hated the fact that he couldn't intimidate them. He wanted to feel the fear in their eyes, the terror of their doom. Anything just to see them scared faces wondering what he'll do to them yet he was once again underestimated. "Bowser thinks I"n not getting the job done right by bringing you back! He thinks i"m slacking! He yelled, "So he had the nerve to send me a new ally to help me get this over and done with! He grinned "Mario I liked to introduce you to ...Waluigi! We heh heh ehe!"

Waluigi lifted his head and gave a fierce glare at both plumbers making them flinch abit. He was about the same size as luigi, only a little lanky in weight and wore a purple shirt beneath his overalls and hat with a bizarre upside down "L".

"it's a pleasure to meet you two Mario Brothers, I am Waluigi, Wario's new acomplice." He said. "And just to get it clear for you both, I gonna make you wish you never left the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Just what do you have against us?" Luigi yelled, he was obviously not liking where this was going. " Oh nothing really, waluigi answered, It' just that Bowser promised me a room without that bumpcious Donkey Kong if I captured you two. Which i plan to do." He leered at both brothers

"Well I can honesty understand that.", Mario piped up, "Donkey Kong quite the- Ow!" Luigi quickly slapped his brother upside the head for even agreeing with Waluigi. "Mario what the feck man?" He frowned. "Sorry.. But anyway We're not going back, Like we already told Wario, going back is out of the question and Bowser can just go sit on a.. on a ... A Rock! That's right A Rock for all I care. We're so tired of the endless saving, the countless battles, the traps and dangers, ALL OF IT! WE JUST WANT TO GET AWAY AND JUST HAVE A LITTLE TIME TO OURSELVES. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?" he grimaced, "Look, when we're ready to go, we're tell you when just not now."

"Somehow, I just knew we were gonna get that same old speech again.." Wario muttered rolling his eyes. "It doesn't matter, they're coming whenever they want to or not." Waluigi turned to his brother, who gave a approval nod. " Wario may have let you run away before, But I won't so you'll have to face us here and now." Waluigi replied.

Mario signed, "Ridiculious.. he muttered. "Looks like we got no choice.. Luigi you ready?" He asked his brother. Luigi nodded in approval. "ready.."

"alright then, Let's get this over and done with... The got into defensive mode as did Wario and Luigi

_A battle rages out _

_who will win?_

_and who will go home?_

_Find out next time in STupid Mario Bros_


	7. Chapter 7 The Battle

Stupid Mario Bros

Story by XI-Chan Pwns

I do not own the Marios Bros or anything like that just the story. And credit to Richalvarez for the plot

XI-Chan: hey there folks welcome back to another chapter of Stupid Mario bros!

Luigi: Finally! I thought you never update …

Mario: yeah what have you been doing all this time!

Xi-Chan: That secret stays with me … Besides I've been pretty lazy these past days

Wario: I'll say…..

Waluigi: can we just get to our fight already I'm anxious to just beat these guys to a pulp.

Mario: Don't push your luck wal-

Xi-Chan: Okay! Soo let get on with these shall we? :D

The four stare menacingly at each other, proceeding on with their stance before Mario bolted forward off at Wario, who immediately sped off out of the way and broke a punch to Mario's chin. Luigi was the first to react and delivered a swift kick to wario's gut, crying out in agony.

Waluigi swoop around aiming to luigi's face when suddenly struck down by Mario's super kick. Wario lashed out and punched rapidly at Mario almost knocking him out of place and sending him spiraling to the ground in a heap

"Don't be so reckless Mario. Wario lectured, you'll just end up being dead."

"I second that Wario. You're the one who should be more focused and less reckless." Giving a smirk when spotting Wario's reaction. He threw down a fierce uppercut to his face; slight cracking of wario's nose could be heard as he holds it in pain. That had done it.

Wario glared harshly at Mario, adrenaline bursting through him. He charges at tremendous speed crushing Mario in a head butt before sending a good sucker punch toward his gut. Blood spill their clothes sweat, rage, and bitterness exposed and exceeded between the two men as fists flew and kicks were swift.

Luigi was diligent with waluigi's movements. He was wasting fast, who knew Waluigi was so fast with his legs. He had to do something soon otherwise he be beaten brutally. He eyes scanned the movements of his brother who by now had started spilling fluids. This was bad they had to end this battle soon.

"Mario! Mario!" He yelled but his cries came unheeded. Shiz.., He thought. Waluigi had slowed from his kicks and moved for Luigi's neck for in effort of strangling him. This gave Luigi and opening to move from under him and possibly reach Mario. As soon as Waluigi struck, luigi quickly grabbed ahold of him gripping him tightly and flung himself backwards feeling waluigi's head connect with the ground. This knocked Waluigi out for a minute giving luigi perfect timing to reach Mario. Mario was flagellate. His body decorated with bruises and ringent cuts. Sanguine fluids cover most of his face as did wario's. Pants feel the air and they glared deeply. A voice was barely audible over their heavy puffs for air. A sight had caught Wario's eye. A green blur bolting towards them swaying every so often in the rush.

Luigi.

He grimaced and shot a glance at Waluigi who stood holding his throbbing head in place. Tch idiot. Couldn't stand up to the scrawny one? How pathetic.., he thought. Mario had traced wario's line of direction to eye luigi speeding his way near him.

"Luigi, Why'd you run all the way back here? Did you take care of waluigi?" he asked, he held his hands promptly on his knees and made contact with his brother. "well for now I did, but we need to get this battle over and done with." Luigi responeded. He struck a hand out to his brother and pull him up and stand with him. Mario grined " You read my mind bro. let's end this and go home." Mario parted his legs and shut his eyes completely. He began concenstrating and focusing on the power charging in his hands. Wario stood wideeyed. What was he doing? Why had his brother come back. And more importantly why hadn't waluigi come and helped him out. He was his partner so why wasn't he coming?

Mario focus harder slowly producing a red energy within his hands growing bigger and brighter each time. It didn't take Wario much thought to realized. That red hat was creating a Superball within his palms! "Crap! If I don't move now I'll get hit!, he thought and started into a quick sprint towards the mario bros. Luigi caught on to Wario and whispered to mario to hasten his pace. Mario understood and finally pushing all his energy, shot his super fire ball slamming into wario . The ball engulfing wario inside as if swallowing him whole before dissapering into mist. Wario screamed a horrendous cry falling flat out onto the ground, body scorched and bruised.

Waluigi, who slowly approach them, had watch the entire scene before him. Grunting in disgust as Wario fell hard after the hit. "Pitiful…., he thought He's so weak it's no wonder he hasn't gotten them yet. Looks like I'll have to do this myself." He gyred back before them, concentrating on the fire buring in his hands. A purple gush of blaze powered up. Mario froze, Pushing Luigi aside, Creating his superball, much huger this time.

"Your not gonna win this one, Waluigi!"

"Just come and try it, Mario fool!"

Both blasted...

To be continued ^^

* * *

Xi-Chan: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! that was fun.

Mario, Luigi: ...

Waluigi, Wario: ...

Xi-chan: what? O.o

Mario: nothing..


	8. Chapter 8 After Battle

Stupid Mario Bros

Story by XI-Chan Pwns

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the Marios Bros or anything like that just the story. And credit to Richalvarez for the plot

* * *

They both fired….

The ground shook in their explosion. Earth crumbling under their wake as they fell. If one could be miles away from said explosion, they would've felt a blast of mild air and smoke blistering in their path. Course one would be shocked and on the edge of fear as to what could've have created such a horrendous blast. But then again as to not to become too curious, ignore it and more on with their day as usual. Regardless of the dangers it would bring.

Engulfed within their own powers, they molder breathlessly against crumbled ash and dirt. Luigi stifled a groan, that deafening blow nearly costed his life and possibly his brother. He looked around panically. The air was nothing left but hefty smog, fire sparks and rapid oxidation painted the air a bright ruby color. Mario, who laid nearby, gritted his teeth in pain. The blow had seared menaecely through his skin. He carefully pushed himself away to sit. Eyes in search of Wario or better yet Waluigi. When it seemed like no one had rose to stand from their current position, Mario came to stand. The least he could do was show he was still alive and strong, abstracted by his sore cuts. He came to find his sibling lying in wake, his searching him cautiously. He didn't blame him though; in this smog it'll be hard to see who was who in such an amiss situation.

Mario scatted over, pulling his brother to his feet. Luigi grinned distraintly, accepting his brother's hand and stood together. "Looks like we've won this round huh?" Luigi spoke. Mario only nodding before turning his head towards the clearing smoke. They both headed near the barren area where in turn the others laid in distress. Mario only grimaced at the stench the wind blew, he was sure they'd be smelling that for weeks. But now he couldn't care less.

Wario and Waluigi sat alone on the landscape, both hurt blunderingly in scrapes and wounds. God as if he wasn't embarrassed enough. Having to work with this fool and now they have to deal with being beaten by two dimweed brothers. Tch. What the hell.

"Now that, we finally defeated you two, I'd like to make something very clear with you both. WE ARE STAYING HERE!" proclaimed Mario. He stood over them in triumph. The gloat of defeating both the Wario bros was delight in itself. Even Luigi held just a bit of victorious exultance. Wario frowned, not bothering to give a glance towards them, his ego deflated. Waluigi only glared.

"Whatever, this doesn't change anything." Replied Waluigi. "But don't expect this to all blow over anytime soon. You may have beaten us this around, but we'll be back." He came to stand, Wario following suit." And ready..."

"Go on and keep making threats, we'll still kick your asses again and again." shouted Luigi, proudly. His win had brought up his courage to speak against Waluigi. Wario glared defiantly at the green man. But silently turned away to walk towards their next destination. Mario watched in bemusement,

"You've got nothing to say?" he asked. Wario stopped and turn to look daggers at his red counterpart, his hair askewing his dark eyes. He wanted to speak, but now he felt there was no need to. His pride was crushed, they all knew that. But he wasn't going to show it not to these two.

"What the fuck ever man. Just get lost..." he spoke, turning around to move on off again. Waluigi stood a minute before following suit of his brother to keep up with him. The Mario bros watched as the two disappeared towards the sun. Mario wasn't sure, but something inside him told him that this wasn't the end of it. Something much more fatuous was coming. He just didn't know what.

"You think they'll come back? Luigi asked

"I'm not sure, but maybe. We'll just wait and see. But until then why not go grab some pizza. I'm starving!" Mario smiled

Luigi laughed, "okay let's a go!"

* * *

To be continued, -Xi-Chan Pwns


	9. Chapter 9 Pokeball!

Stupid Mario Bros

Story by XI-Chan Pwns

I do not own the Marios Bros or anything like that just the story. And credit to Richalvarez for the plot

plus the character Dioni is mine

thank you and enjoy.

* * *

-Two days later-

The brothers had woken early in the morning. They both stretched and dress themselves for another average day. With no sign of trouble afoot, the two felt a contented relief and walked out of their home. Luigi suggested a little look into the mailbox, seeing how they hadn't checked it in such a while. (Especially after what happened two days ago.) Mario couldn't come to disagree and decided a little walk would just fine.

As they approached, Mario stuck a hand inside and pulled out a- yes you guess it. Another letter from the great King Koopa. Wonderful, what could he possibly what now, thought Mario. Luigi shook his head, rolling his eyes. Neither one wanted to hear what the damn Koopa was demanding now. They made that pretty clear when they took out Wario and his thin stick of a friend Waluigi. But as truth would have it, Mario was a bit curious as to what Bowser would say now. It's been what three weeks now? He was probably throwing a fit and bellowing fiercely at his two lackeys (Wario and Waluigi) for coming home empty-handed. So he opened it and began:

**SOOOOOOOOOOO…..**

**HEY AGAIN **

**HEH…**

**I NOTICED THEY DIDN'T GET YOU GUYS…..**

**I MEAN IT'S BEEN TWO, THREE WEEKS I THINK?**

**HEH…..**

**Y, KNOW, I DIDN'T REALLY WANT THEM TO HURT TO RIGHT?**

**I MEAN A LITTLE RUFF AND SCRUFF HERE AND THERE**

**A FEW BRUISES I GUESS BUT**

**NOTHING TOO SERIOUS Y, KNOW?**

**HEHEHE THIS IS AWKWARD…..**

**SO GUYS COMING BACK SOON?**

…**.MISS YOU….**

… **-BOWSER.**

"How freaking pathetic!", said Mario, scrunching up the paper in his hand. "What a loser! He threw the letter out and grumbled roughly. Luigi smiled. Of course Bowser would act like that. What with them gone, life now felt easier. "So what do you want to do now?" he asked.

"I don't know…. Oh! Wanna grow out our moustaches and then freak out Dioni?"

Luigi beamed what a clever idea. "Okay let's do it!"

-3 MONTHS LATER-

"What the hell did you two do?" screamed Dioni, her hands shook in fists as she took in their changed appearance. "We grew out our ol mustaches." replied Luigi. She couldn't believe this. They go out her way to try and stay at her home, to which she was giving to them just in case Wario turned up again to try and retrieve them back home. She leaned up against the doorway, an obstruct frown growing on her fringe.

"I don't know if I like it all that much." She spoke feebly as Mario placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You guys look weird..."

"Nah you'll get used to it. We do stuff like this all the time." Mario ripostes, grinning. Dioni threw a playful glare his way then stepped aside to lean beside the door. "Okay whatever you say. You guys going off somewhere?"

"We're about to go Go-Karting to the plain." Luigi pushed is hat up top. "So we wanted to ask you for the keys."

Dioni couldn't believe this. "Really? After what you two plum boys did to the last one?" She still recounted that time. The first Go-kart was still in storage, getting rebuilt after Mario had crashed it into a tree playing Go-Kart with Luigi. Their privilege of that one? Gone.

"We promised we won't break this one, we'll be in the same Kart. So it won't like we're racing each other." Mario pleaded, He was sorry about the first one. But he knew Dioni wasn't going to give the keys to him.

Dioni contemplated for a minute. Would it be wise? Well maybe since they'll both be in the kart together, they won't get into much trouble. Luigi seemed to be the responsible type. Maybe she could trust them." Okay, I'll give you the keys." The plumbers each high-fived each other, grinning like idiots. She couldn't help but rolled her eyes at their child-like victory.

"But, Luigi has to be the one driving this time." They both nodded and agree on it. Okay so maybe she didn't trust Mario. But who cared at least they could have some fun. She went back and retrieve the key. She tossed them to Luigi, giving him a friendly wink. "Don't fuck up on this opportunity to get this privilege back kay dudes."

"Alright, see ya around Diini!" Mario waved before sprinting out to the garage. Luigi adieu to her before rushing after his red brother.

"WOOOOOAAAH!"

Screamed Mario as they rolled down the hill. They had lost all control of the Go-kart thanks to Mario taken a hold of the wheel. They Crumbled forward and toppled over each other, spiraling downwards. The kart pushed to a stop, collapsing sideways in a rather conspicuous position. Mario groaned in pain and rubbed the side of his head. Luigi was furious, he should have known his brother would try and pull a stunt like that. He took a closure observation at the condition of the Kart. The front had been bent so far back, that the silvery tint of the engine could be seen faintly.

"Mario! Look what you've done! D is going to be so pissed at us?" He turned to glare daggers at Mario before something bright red and white flew in their direction. It hit the side of the car, retracking towards the ground. Mario stood to take a closer look at it. He squinted his eyes, taking in the color. Red on the top, white on the bottom, with a small black circular button the front…. Wait where has he seen this before. It looked vaguely familiar.

"Is that…a…Pokeball?"

* * *

What could this mean?

find out in the next SMB

-Xi-Chan Pwns


End file.
